Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the technical field of a bracket structure, and particularly, to a suspension bracket for a display device.
Description of the Related Art
A display device, as a network display carrier, is widely used in various situations. With development of display device technologies, requirements for convenience of using the display devices become more and more high. For example, the display device is mounted on a bracket. The larger a visual angle of the display device is, the larger a size of a display picture with contrast of more than 10 can be provided for a viewer. The visual angle of a display device means an angle between the line of sight, at which an picture with contrast of more than 10 can be viewed just by the viewer, and a plane perpendicular to a screen. Currently, a display device in public places is generally mounted in a wall hanging or suspending way, that is, the display device is fixed on a wall or a ceiling of a building by means of suspending member(s). The display device displays pictures at fixed angles, which includes a transverse inclination angle and a longitudinal inclination angle.
With the display device mounted in a wall hanging or suspending way in prior art, the display device displays pictures at fixed angles, thus the visual angle of the display device is limited, resulting in that a visual range within which the viewer can view pictures with contrast of more than 10 is smaller.